


Run!

by ty_madison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_madison/pseuds/ty_madison
Summary: Poe and Finn thought they were going on a safe mission, considering it was Finns first since he had got the all clear. But nothing goes how they thought it would.





	Run!

**Author's Note:**

> [The pic that inspired me by Kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/159690039868)  
>  I guess i wrote this while i drank a whole bottle of wine, so if it makes no sense oh well. Enjoy I guess!

Standing tucked into a corner, their chest pressed against each other and hands clutching at each other. Poe pressed theirs lips together, his hands moving up to hold onto Finns head and biting at his lips. He knew that if he was being honest that he should take this kiss slow but the blood pumping through his veins; made it so he just couldn’t. The hands gripping his hips as tight as they could were showing that he wasn’t the only one. The noises slipping between them were so loud in the tiny space they had wedged into. 

The plan they had was almost full proof. How it had gone so very wrong, force knew why. 

Poe pulled back, looking into Finns eyes. It was so difficult to think about the fact that he had begged to come with him on this mission and he had thought it would be fine. Going to a small relatively safe planet, all they were meant to get from here was some supplies. It was the safest thing he could find, something to stop Finn from going stir crazy stuck on planet. In the time he had been stuck, he had worked out more than Poe thought any human ever could.

Forehead pressed to Finns, “We need to run.” he whispered, “Straight for the ship. Don’t turn back and if I get shot you keep going. They need everything on the ship and BB-8 can get you home.” Hands wound into his hair, pulling it roughly so all he could look at was Finns eyes. All he could hear was wet breathing and see the frown that was gracing his face. 

The fingers in his hair twisted roughly and his eyes zipped shut. He wanted to scream with the pain he was feeling, “Don’t talk like this will be the last time I will see you.” The roughness of Finns voice would normally have him standing at attention but right now all he could think about was that he wanted to punch him. He could hear it in the grate of his voice, the depth of his feelings all of it coming out in the way he was holding him and talking to him. 

Lips brushed his, “When we get back.” Poes breath hitched, “When we get back, I am going to make never want to leave me behind.” A bite on his jaw had him loosing his feet, the hands in his hair were the only thing keeping him up. 

He really shouldn’t love the smirk that formed on Finns face, it just really got him going and he felt blood rush through his whole body. It just happened to zone in on one place all together, he knew that Finn would be able to feel it against his thigh. Finns hands slid down his back, pressing him closer to him and making Poes back collide with the warm metal. 

And right then. Right at that second he remembered, they had places to be and as much as he wanted Finn. Wanted Finn to pull his clothes off, hold him up against the wall, suck on his neck till it was throbbing and purple. Eventually holding him up, using those arms to keep him there as he fucks him against that wall and doing it till he really can’t take it any longer. But now they were going to have to run. Run and get to the safety of the ship. 

“Don’t.” He whispered.

Moving so he was looking round the corner, Finn pressed against his back and breathing deeply. He closed his eyes and sighed, looking around he could see a few stormtroopers. The white of the armour glinting under the artificial lights, the guns in their arms ready to shoot and they were moving slowly talking between themselves. Since they had hid in the corner, more had turned up and they were moving in much smaller groups. 

Two moved very closely to where they were standing and Finn pulled him back hand over his mouth as a gasp almost fell from his lips. 

Blinking slowly and nodding under Finns hand. The got read to move. It was going to be a long hard run. The blasters strapped to their thighs would help, but if they didn’t hit their marks right on point they were almost useless. Even if they moved like the other citizens, Finn confirmed that they most likely knew his face and they most definitely would know Poes. 

Looking out the corner of his eye, where he knew Finns face would be he muttered, “Ready?” feeling his lips pull up into a smirk and Finns huff of laughter; brush over his cheek and his lips brush against his cheek as he replied, “Always.” 

Running forward he held Finns hand and pulled him out into the way of all of the stormtroopers. Then they started to run. All he could hear at first was footsteps and the odd person shouting after them as they barrelled past them, knocking things to the floor. It wasn’t until he heard the first shout of voices from the troopers and the ringing noise of the first shot ringing past their heads. 

They watched as everyone that wanted to be safe run for the safety, children screaming as they didn’t understand what was happening and he even saw a body fall in front of him. He blinked and his feet stumbled under him, Finn racing ahead and shooting, hitting every single trooper he aimed for and dodging they very badly aimed shots. Which only proved to Poe that Finn was very talented in his ability to aim. 

He kept pushing himself, his legs were burning his hand was cramping and his shoulder feeling like he had been punching a wall. 

A shot skimmed his arm. The smell of burning material filled hid nose and the breath shot its way out of his lungs. He looked towards Finn and the shot was no where near him and he was also a fair bit closer to the ship that he had expected. It would be almost thirty seconds and Finn would be on board, he would be able to get BB-8 and get back to base. The only issue they would have is if they got caught out on their way back, Finn and BB-8 wouldn’t be able to get away unharmed. 

Poe licked his lips and turned to fire at the troopers who were firing from behind him, there were only five and four were running for him shooting frantically. And he was able to hit one of them watching as he fell to ground, the sound of the armour was so hollow it almost let him believe he wasn't actually shooting real actual people in suits. 

Looking at Finn he was standing at the bottom of the platform, shooting at the troopers. He was missing only just because they were running so fast and he was having to shoot around his wonky running pattern. It was when he realised. Poe realised that only four were actively shooting at them, well more likely Finn because he knew things that they really wouldn’t want coming out. 

The trooper was leaning down on one knee, blaster aimed right at the centre of Finns chest and right then Poe pushed himself. He knew that this one shot would end up with Finn dying, he wasn’t one hundred percent healed and Poe wasn’t ready to loose him. 

He flung himself forward. His hands out and felt them hit Finns chest. Slamming him into the floor. He heard the shot go off and he went down. 

Poe felt his hands hit the cold metal. 

And all he can think about is the pain shooting through his whole body, radiating from the middle of his back. The way the smell of burnt fabric and flesh filled his nose and he felt the platform lock in place and the ship start to move. He looked down to see he was holding himself up above Finn. His arms were shaking and the pain was unbearable, but he just couldn’t move. 

He can see Finn is saying things at him, but he can’t hear a thing. He can’t even speak without almost screaming, his mouth is so dry. He can feel tears dripping from his face and hitting Finn, watching him as he blinks away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. His chest is getting heavier and breathing is getting so hard; darkness is starting to seep in from the corners of his vision. A thumb rubs the tears from the corner of his eye. 

It’s right then Poe lets himself fall forward, the hand slipping into his hair and he keeps his eyes open. Even though he is pressed into Finns shoulder, breathing in the smell of sweat. Imagining if he hadn’t done what he had he could be laying right here completely fine, but with a dead body next to him. He would never cope with that. 

He listened as Finns breath passed his ear, his hand gripping and pulling at the fabric of his jacket. The pain shooting through him like lightening, he felt the darkness take him. Knowing that if he woke up that at least he would have Finn with him and he would be fine. He was at least being held by the person he was completely in love with and thats the last thought he had before it went completely black.


End file.
